Conventional catch trays receive output from a document production resource such as a printer, copier, scanner and/or the like. Typically, catch trays have ribs that help reduce static between the processed media and the catch tray. In addition, the ribs elevate the processed media, thus making it easier to retrieve the media from the catch tray. Commonly, the ribs are triangular in shape and have a pointed tip onto which the processed media is received.
Conventional catch trays can receive processed media sheets image side down. For such trays, the ribs often scrape and otherwise damage the media images. In addition, a large stack of processed media applies significant pressure to the media sheet on the bottom of the stack which can also cause damage to the media images.